Celebration, Kinda
by vespy12
Summary: After the success of ending the School Festival, the Classics Club decides to sleep over at Eru Chitanda's home and bring food to share. However, Houtarou brings something that may cause trouble. Reviews are greatly appreciated!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes:** Billi Bi is a french dish with wine in it. XD I had fun with this story so I hope you do to!

* * *

Houtarou Oreki and Satoshi Fukube stood at the entrance of the Chitanda's home. Always finding himself amazed at the size, Houtarou drooped his eyes to the fact he'd have to walk to the distance just to the room Eru Chitanda and Mayaka Ibara are probably waiting. Satoshi, like always, smiled and took anything that came towards him.

"Ah, Oreki-san! Fukube-san! Good afternoon, please come in." greeted Eru Chitanda wearing her casual wear. "Hello!" said the excited Satoshi. "Excuse us for the intrusion." mumbled Houtarou as he took off his shoes and began following Chitanda down the maze like hallways.

* * *

When they arrived to the room, Mayaka Ibara sat at the table with an annoyed look. Houtarou sat down to ease his feet that walked for what seemed 20 minutes but in reality was 5. "Took you guys long enough! We we're about to start without you!" she complained. Satoshi chuckled, "So you were going to have a party of two? That would've been fun." Mayaka rolled her eyes.

Chitanda laughed. "Thank you for coming over!" Mayaka smiled. "Come on Chi-chan, it's a celebration for the success of the Classics Club! Don't act all formal." she said while putting a rather big box on the table. "Woah, did you cook this Mayaka?" asked Satoshi in great surprise. "Of course! I spent all morning making this. It's tonkatsu!" She said proudly and then asked, "So what did you bring Fuku-chan?"

Having seen the question come, Satoshi held up a silver pot that seemed to still be warm. "I brought curry!" he said while taking the cover off. A delicious smell then filled the room making empty stomaches growl. "Ever since the Cooking Contest, I've been wanting to cook better." he proudly stated while covering the pot filled with goodness. "I can't wait to see how good you became!" said Chitanda excitedly.

"Oreki-san? What did you bring?" she then asked Houtarou who was leaning his head in his palm enjoying the conversation. "Ah, I brought my older sister's cooking. She called it... Billi Bi?" he answered uncertain. "Ah, even I never heard of it! I can't wait to see what this tastes like." Chitanda said while looking over at the dish.

"Chi-chan? Did you get the rice ready?" Mayaka asked changing the subject. Chitanda clasps her hands together and said, "It's almost ready! I prepared the best rice for today." Nodding in approval, Mayaka got up. "Will it be alright if I help out?" she offered. "Of course I don't mind." Chitanda replied while getting up also. "We'll be back so don't do anything stupid!" Mayaka told Satoshi and Houtarou. Why would we want to do something like that? Houtarou silently wondered in his mind.

"Hey Houtarou, do you know what's in your sister's dish?" Satoshi asked skeptically after the girls left. Houtarou thought for a bit. His sister wasn't the best of all cooks and she often put to much of something but in the end it was satisfying enough to fill stomaches. She did tell him what was in it but it was so early in the morning that he could hardly remember. "Not sure but hopefully it'll be okay." he said in the end. Still concerned, Satoshi eventually dismissed the feeling.

When the girls came back, they carried a large bowl of rice and began setting up the long wooden table. "Can you and Fukube-san could put the food on the table?" Chitanda asked the yawning sloth. "Huh? Oh, sure." Houtarou said as if waking up. He slowly got up and picked up his food first. Steadily carrying across the room, he gently placed it on the table. Same with Satoshi's and Mayaka's. Sweating from the carefulness of not wanting to spill the food, he then wiped away drops that rolled down his head.

After finishing up, they all sat down with their home made foods in front of them. "Let's eat the first bite of our food!" announced Satoshi. "Sure." agreed Mayaka. Shrugging in agreement, Houtarou looked at his older sister's cooking. Billi bi... it sounded French. He took a bite and something strong sweet took over his mouth. He began coughing and grabbed for water. After gulping the cup down, he noticed his sight began to swirl.

"Oreki-san? Are you okay?" asked a concerned Chitanda. "Oreki-san?" she asked again. "Hic, Chitanda?" Houtarou looked at her sleepily. "Houtarou? What's wrong with you?" now asked Satoshi. "Nothing ish wrong with...hic, me." he slowly said while staggering. "I knew it. Billi bi has wine in it. And Tomoe-san often puts to much of stuff." he told Mayaka and Chitanda. "Eh? What are we going to do with this mess then?" asked Mayaka crossing her arms.

"We could let him sleep for now. Fukube-san and Oreki-san's rooms are just across the room." Chitanda said while pointing towards the hallway. "Okay! Fuku-chan and me will go get his bed ready. Chi-chan, can you watch Houtarou? If he does anything a good slap should stop him!" Mayaka told Chitanda.  
"Yes, the beds should be in the closet of the rooms." Chitanda smiled.

And with that, they left the drunk and Chitanda alone. "Ugh..." groaned Houtarou. "Oreki-san? Do you need anything?" she asked with a concerned voice. At that moment, Houtarou sat up. Surprised, Chitanda jumped back. "Oreki-san?" she said with a more worried tone. "Hm?" Houtarou turned his swaying head towards her. "Shitanda... come 'ere." he ordered waving his hand to indicate in front of him. "Eh? Okay..." she said hestantly. Chitanda leaned her head toward's Houtarou's. "What's wrong?" she asked. "Chitanda." he mumbled. Chitanda turned her head towards her name.

Right in front of her face was Houtarou. Unfazed, she tilted her head. "There'sh somthing *hic* that I wanna tell you." he said. "Eh?" she looked him with more concern. Since Oreki-san is drunk, he might not like it if he goes telling people his thoughts, she thought. "Oreki-san!" she said firmly. "What?" he asked. Unsure of what to say, she began to think. While she was thinking, Houtarou tried to regain control. His fuzzy mind wouldn't let him think. "Oreki-" she was stopped short but Houtarou leaned in and planted his lips on hers. "I... wanted to do that... a long time... ago." and with that, Houtarou fell onto the floor.

Stunned, Chitanda let him stay on the floor trying to assess what just happened.

**Next Morning**

The bright morning light shined on Houtarou's face. He silently sat up and looked around the unfamiliar room. Suddenly, a sharp pain stabbed his head. Grimacing in pain, he rubbed his temples with his fingers. Yawning, Satoshi stretched and sat up also. "Morning, Houtarou!" he sleepily said. "Morning..." he grumbled.  
A knock came from their door followed by an awkward voice. "Fukube-san? Oreki-san? Breakfast is ready!" said the familiar feminine voice. "We'll be there in a sec!" Satoshi yelled back.

After getting dressed, Houtarou clumsily walked to the table. "So? How's the hangover?" questioned the smirking Mayaka. "Ugh..." he replied. When he looked up, he saw that Chitanda looked back down to her hands. Why did she avoid my gaze? He wondered.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **XD So people requested for a follow up. I did this as best as i could so i hope you enjoy this! Reviews are greatly appreciated

* * *

One thing is very clear to Houtarou: Chitanda's behaviour has been strange since the sleep over. Trying to kick the wandering thought out of his head just so it could come back and make him wonder made him sigh heavily.

She's been avoiding eye contact and has been looking uncomfortable around his presence and when they're alone, sometimes she would stammer about something that he couldn't make out so the subject often dropped. It's been 3 days since Chitanda has been acting strange and Houtarou couldn't really find out why. To make things even weirder, he had a dream where he suddenly kissed her. It felt real, but all dreams were like that.

The day flying by, Houtarou prepared to leave for the Classics club. On the way out, he ran into a jumpy burnette. "Ah, Houtarou! Sorry! I have to go somewhere. Go on to the club without me today!" he quickly said and left. Shrugging, he began walking again.

Hands in his pocket, he walked alone towards the Classics club silently wondered what happened between him and Chitanda. It's not like he doesn't like the past peaceful days, but he somewhat misses the days where she would casually drag him around the school to solve a simple mystery.

He slowly slid the door open and walked inside to reveal a familiar girl sitting at the table deep in thought. Yet to notice Houtarou, he quietly walked over and sat diagonally from her by the window. When he dragged out the chair creating a noise, she jumped in surprise. "O-O-Oreki-san!" she said stuttering. Hiding a smile, he said, "Hello to you too, Chitanda." Blushing slightly for an unknown reason, she greeted in return but at a mumble. "...Good afternoon." Seeing the usual cycle start to happen, he began to read his book. But seeing that she began to fidget and look at him with hesitant eyes, he couldn't help but wonder what she's thinking.

"Oreki-san..." Chitanada began looking at him for the first time in a while. Looking back at her, he saw that her eyes were full of courage. Then it began to flicker. "Yes?" he said looking up from his book. Seeing as she began to revert to looking uncomfortable, she looked back at her hands. "...Mayaka-san won't be coming today..." Chitanda mumbled. "Ah, ...okay then..." he said raising an eyebrow.

Just as he was about to read, she breathed in air and let it out. "Oreki-san." He looked up to see she finally made a decision. Taking a deep breath again, she asked, "I'd like to ask you something." Closing his book, he gave her his full attention. "You see... Well, do you remember anything after eating billi bi?" By now, she was blushing. Houtarou wondered. What could she me- But his thoughts were penetrated by his dream of kissing Chitanda. Now it was his turn to turn red. He shook his head quickly. "Not that I know of. Why?" he said still trying to shake his past thoughts out. "Well... when you were drunk... you did some... thing..." Chitanda trailed off. A million thoughts ran into his head on what he could've done while having a clouded head. "And that was?" he questioned. "Y... You.." she was really having a hard time.

Houtarou sighed. "If you're having that much trouble with it, talk about it another day." he said. A hurt look appeared on her face. Seeing that, he felt something stab him. But now he felt like there's not room for him to talk. A heavy silence took place in the room. What seemed like years ended when Chitanda, wildly red, walked next to Houtarou. Confused, he looked up. And that was when she leaned down and gently pressed her lips against his.

"Oreki-san, three days ago, you did this to me. And ever since, my mind can't... can't stop thinking about it! You also said something to me and now everytime I see you, my heart starts racing that it might explode. I talked to Mayaka-san about it and told me... and told me... Oreki-san. She told me that I might be in love with you." she looked like she was about to faint. She crouched down in embarassment. "I-I didn't mean to suddenly d-do that sort of thing... It's just that ..."

Houtarou looked dazed. His thoughts going fast. But the thing that left him stunned, was that he now knew that his dream wasn't dream after all. Seeing that she was still crouching down, he heard sniffling from her. "I...I'm sorry... You... probably hate me right now..." On reflex, he lifted her chin to meet his lips. "O-Oreki-san?" Chitanda looked at him with surpised eyes. Houtarou turned his face trying to hide the growing blush. "L-Look, I don't hate you. In fact, why would I hate you? When... When I think I love you too." he stated now noticing that his face felt on fire.

Chitanda began crying again. "H-Hey? Why are you still crying?" Houtarou said trying to figure out what to do. Then he heard giggling from her. "I'm crying because I'm glad." she said while wiping her tears. Finding that he was relieved, he smiled.

Seeing that it was getting late, he waited for Chitanda to clean herself up and now they walked together. Another thought wondered through his head. "Hey Chitanda." he called out to the girl in front of him. Stopping to turn around, she tilted her head. "Yes?" Houtarou thought on what to say. "You said I said something while I was drunk. What was it?" Blushing madly again, she began walking again. "I-I wonder!" she said.


End file.
